


Kiss in the Rain

by thegreenwomanswalkman



Series: For I Have Kissed Thee A Thousand Times [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, kiss in the rain, kiss meme, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenwomanswalkman/pseuds/thegreenwomanswalkman
Summary: Together we standAs the rain begins to fallAnd holdin' our hands up highAs the sun shines through it all





	Kiss in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archetypically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archetypically/gifts).



 

She looks like a kid let loose in a candy store. Her eyes are sparkling jade with a hint of gold around the irises as her eyes flip between yours and the sky. Tony had told you earlier in the common room that there was going to be a meteor shower tonight. As soon as Natasha heard about the meteors, she’d immediately turned to you with a huge ass smile on her face. So, here you stand, on a clear night with your girl at your side, looking like she’s about to bounce right off of the roof.

You blink as something splatters on your forehead. She laughs, a loud throaty chuckle that makes your heart clench. It’s been almost a year since SHIELD came crashing down around you, six months since you ended your search for Bucky and found your way back home… Back home to the one place you’d never really left. Three months since she accepted you as more than a partner and friend in her life. 

Rain begins to fall harder, making you blink and look back down at her.

“Do you want to go inside?” you ask. You’re standing outside on the terrace where Thor and Loki once battled. It reminds you of how all of this started. How you first saw her on the Helicarrier, looking gorgeous. And every day since she just gets more and more beautiful.

“Just wait.” She laughs, turning around and pressing her hands to your chest. Her hair is beginning to curls again, although you don’t know why she insists on straightening it. “It’ll clear up soon.” You look up. The stars are shining bright, even though you’re in the middle of New York City. They’re reflected in her eyes as she continues to stare up at the infinite universe. 

And, even though your girl is being unusually optimistic—something she’s only been doing since she found herself all those months ago.

The clouds are thin, allowing you to see the stars if you blink enough times to get the water out of your eyes. “I don’t think it’s going to, Nat…” You trail off when you feel her pull away from you. With wide eyes, the Russian spy spins around, dancing in the rain. You watch the red drip from her ledger and cover the balcony before washing away over the sides. She’s being cleansed by the water and your heart soars to think that  _ you _ are able to witness such a scene. 

She beckons you over and, when you reach her, she wraps her arms around your neck and you wrap yours around her waist. “Dance with me,” she whispers against your neck. You swallow hard but nod all the same. 

So you stand there, the former Black Widow in your arms, swaying from side to side. It isn’t really dancing and it isn’t just standing still either. Her eyes glow in the darkness and you tilt your head up as she does and, together, you watch as meteors streak across the sky. You know that the rest of your team is inside, enjoying the Asgardian mead Thor brought back with him. 

But you’d rather be out here, soaking in the sight of the once fearsome assassin giggling and laughing you dancing with you in the rain. 

“Steve?” her question is a whisper against your chin. 

“Yeah?”

“Promise me…” she trails off and you can’t tell if the water streaming down her cheeks is rain or something else. She traces your jawline and around your lips, her eyes soft and almost… scared. “Promise me this is forever.”

You smile at her, squeezing her just that little bit tighter, and lean down to whisper against her lips, “I promise.”  She surges up on her tiptoes and smiles against your lips, a soft kiss turning more and more demanding as time goes on. It is a moment you will cherish for the rest of your life.

* * *

You’re standing in the exact same place with your redheaded spy, but she isn’t yours anymore. “I remember the rain…” she says quietly. “What happened then?”

You close your eyes and breathe deeply, trying to stop the sadness threatening to overwhelm you. She’s looking at you, but it’s like looking at a stranger. Standing before you is Natasha Romanova, SHIELD’s top spy and assassin. To her, you never were partners. She’s never even met you… except in dreams. At least, that’s what she tells you. 

So, while your mind is trying to come up with words, she crosses her arms and cocks her hip, looking so much like your Natasha that you want to pull her into your arms and kiss her as the sun shines down on you. But you don’t because you know that, at this point in time, she’s not yours. She hasn’t met Captain America, or the man under the mask. You are the stranger that she woke up to, the man holding her hand. 

“What. Happened.” She almost snarls at you, making you jump. Even though you know almost everything about her, she can still kick your ass in a fight. She can still down you with that look that she saves just for you, even if she doesn’t remember.

“It rained… you got cold… so we went inside,” you choke out. Tony and Bruce both told you that, whatever happened in the facility you found her in, they’d given her something. So she’ll have to remember on her own. 

A small, warm hand slips into yours and you look up to find her staring at you. Her eyes are filled with curiosity and a longing. “I wish I could remember.” There are tears in her eyes as she tilts her head up to look at you, lower lip wobbling in a way that is definitely not the Natasha you know. Or the one Clint told you about when she’d told everyone what year it was. 

“We can make new memories,” you breathe against her hair, chin resting on top of her head. 

“Promise…” It reminds you of just how young she is. Well, you’re almost the same age as her mentally, but you’ve both led such different lives. Yet here she is, resilient as always. But the vulnerability you’d learned early on to be an almost hidden trait is shining through. 

“I promise,” you repeat the words you had said to her in this exact same spot. She curls into you, her mouth right next to your neck and her breath like dragon fire. “We’ll make new memories.”

You lean down and kiss her forehead, keeping your arms wrapped around her. All you can promise right now is to be there for her. She can take whatever she needs from you.


End file.
